The new variety originated as a chance discover by the inventor, Paul A. Talmadge. The variety was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation from the patented variety Ipomoea batatas ‘IPOSGDEEPUR’. The new variety was discovered in March of 2012 at a commercial greenhouse in Hudsonville, Mich.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘ISGBU07-0’ was first performed by vegetative tip cuttings in a commercial greenhouse in Hudsonville, Mich. during 2012. ‘ISGBU07-0’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. Typical asexual reproduction of the new variety is by vegetative cuttings.